The Bloody Cross
by EmmaxLeigh
Summary: Why is it Luka can't recall his blood sealing with the demon king without getting ill?  Don't let the cruddy summary fool you. Its a good story. Non-con, Lemon, Yaoi, BoyxBoy. Don't like Dont read.


First fanfic like ever :o

Oh my poor Luka Dx i feel bad. I guess you really do hurt the ones you love .-.

I own nothing because obviously the manga would have been more like this instead of the two pages I got the idea from...

* * *

><p>"Brand Zess..."<p>

The mark placed upon the clan of The Traitor. Among them only one bears The Crimson Seal-The Bloody Cross.

The one beloved by the demon king.

Power unrivaled...

Merciless and cruel...

Eyes of cool steel...

Hair of blackest night...

A figure of terrifying beauty...

And his name is...

"...Luka..."

Chills ran down his spine as that voice reached his ears, a voice so smooth that it could sway any being into doing as its owner wished. Even if he hadn't been a slave to this man, Luka knew that he would do anything that was asked of him by the man the stood beside the bed, eyes locked on the young duras's bare form. He was completely exposed to his master. Luka laid on his stomach, completely still other than small barely noticeable squirms. Every muscle tensed beneath that gaze but relaxed when he again heard the voice of the demon king.

"My Adorable Little Luka"

Luka wanted to hide his face, to tear his silver eyes away from the handsome face of the man who he served. However no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away from the demonic beauty his master had. It was far beyond what any one person could ever dream of having the privilege to just gaze at. Black waves of hair framed the king's face of such fair, smooth skin that anyone would envy. A soft smile was on his master's lips though an underlying darkness could be sensed from it.

"I will make a special covenant with you, with my own blood"

He knew what that meant. A blood mark. A sign of complete control and possession. A sign that no matter what Luka would belong to him. He couldn't escape this covenant by any means. Even with another covenant, in some form Luka would still belong to this king.

"Shall we try to bury it in your Brand Zess?"

His master sat down beside his nude form, picking up a small blade form the bedside table. The point of the silver blade cut into the tip of his long finger. A flow of blood dripped down, a few drops falling to the white sheets, staining them with spots of dark crimson.

The young Duras again tensed, trying to just focus on the dark red eyes of his master. He knew that this type of thing was painful, had heard stories that it was a pain so bad that it took some weeks to recover mentally from. For a moment Luka could breathe, biting his lip with sharp teeth, though he didn't break skin. Even if he could speak, Luka wouldn't dare say anything to try and stop his master's wishes. He had no right to. Even without committing any real crime, he was labeled as a criminal, marked with the Brand Zess like the rest of his clan. All of it because his ancestor had betrayed his comrades and sold their full names to the humans, practically giving away their freedom.

"It's alright"

Suddenly any worry Luka felt was gone as if it never existed in the first place. His master's face was kinder than he had ever seen it and for a moment, the slave believed what he was being told. He believed that even after the pain of the blood mark passed, everything would be alright. He would still be a slave but he would be treated unlike any other. If he obeyed completely he would not be punished with cruelty for just being alive and born into the clan of sinners. He thought the demon king would show him kindness that he had never known from anyone other than his younger twin brother, from whom he still felt harsh feelings from though they were vague.

"For you the pain won't be unbearable"

Bloody fingers lowered to the mark on the younger's left arm, pausing there for a moment that felt like hours. Luka took in a needed breath, holding it as he awaiting the pain he knew would come. The long, slender fingers of his right hand twisted into the bed sheet at his side, long claw like fingernails nearly ripping them.

"Remember-"

Contact was finally made between the two Duras, a soft glow lighting up the point of the king's touch, and an explosion of searing pain coursed through Luka's veins starting from his arm. He grit his teeth, swearing to himself that he wouldn't show weakness and scream. His eyes of the most beautiful silver narrowed, looking to his master's face as he tried to forget the intense pain that ran through him wave after wave.

"You belong to me"

A layer of sweat covered Luka's pale white skin now, giving it a soft shine in the light of the candles. Soft hair of pitch black clung to his heated, soaked skin. His breaths were nothing more than quick gasped that barely gave his lungs the air they needed. Still despite the pain he didn't shed a tear or let anything but a small grunt pass though his lips that were starting to swell from being bitten by his own teeth.

"Every drop of your blood. Every hair on your head"

No longer could Luka hold back his cries that tore at his throat. A loud scream left parted lips, his eyes closing tightly, each muscle tensing as he curled up on his side. The slave did hope he was allowed this much, not wanting to disappoint his master and end up being scolded and punished later.

Surprisingly he felt warm fingers stroke his soaked hair in the most soothing of ways. It wasn't like the touch of someone who was truly worried, more like one trying to calm his pet but either way it helped relax the duras. Not another scream or cry left his throat, effectively held back by the young male who was becoming more and more exhausted.

What was really just over a minute felt like days of torture. The demon king withdrew from the boy, getting up from the bed entirely. He examined the curled up demon with dark eyes. Leaning forward the demon king ran his fingers through black strands once more as his other hand pulled up the blood red blanket, tucking his Luka in.

A smile had never left his face but now it was of true evil intent. In his tired state, Luka had mistaken it for a kind smile and he felt so relieved. The pain was gone other than a small ache and his master was kind to him. Perhaps such pain had been worth being able to stay by this man, even if he was just a slave. The smile he saw in his mind told him that to his master he was more than just property. Maybe he had finally found meaning to living. The demon fell into a peaceful, dreamless slumber, with the tiniest upturn of his lips.

* * *

><p>The young duras slept for days without even realizing it. At first he thought it was just the next morning, or night. In Infernus the time of day was hard to determine. Looking around he noticed a tray of the freshest fruit available, and realized just how hungry he was at that moment. His stomach growled loudly and to silence it he quickly grabbed a bright red apple, biting into it with a soft crunch. Its juice leaked from the corner of his mouth as he ate sloppily, never tasting a fruit so delicious. Spotting a glass of dark red wine, Luka reached forward, wasting no time in emptying the cool silver cup.<p>

The soft creaking sound of the door caught his attention though and he instantly tensed, readying himself for an attack that wasn't a rarity when one resided in a world at constant war. One didn't hesitate to fight or kill. That was something Luka had learned early on.

The slave instantly relaxed, his silver eyes falling upon the man that entered his room. There stood his kind master, his beautiful master. Luka bowed his head in respect and because of his place so far below the king.

"How are you my Luka?" the enticing voice of the demon king repeated in Luka's mind a few times over before he answered.

"I am well. Thank you for the food and drink you have let me have" still he didn't raise his head or move an inch from his place on the bed. The branded male did look to his master through long dark lashes.

"I am glad to hear that" The king strode over to the boy, his long dark blue coat flowing behind him. Looking closer, Luka now realized just what luxury this man lived in. His black dress shirt seemed to only be made of the best silk, tight black pants obviously fit by a tailor. Rings decorated the man's fingers that held no scars or sign of ever being in a fight. Luka knew better than to think his master had never fought though, sure it was just the king's power that allowed him to never be injured by any that would even dare to face him. Doing such was a death wish.

"I didn't have a chance to reward you for going through that pain the other night. It must have really exhausted you" A larger warm hand cupped Luka's cheek softly, its thumb ghosting over his white skin. The Crosszeria finally lifted his head, eyes half lidded as they looked to his master, a smile softening his features. Never before had he dared let his guard down for anyone but he was connected to this man, in ways he believed was more than just the covenant. Yes he did fully belong to him but not once had Luka gotten the feeling that he was a possession. A pet perhaps but not just the tool he had always been.

The king's hand lowered from his face, soft fingertips lightly running along his neck and over his shoulder and finally stopping at his Brand Zess. It was no longer like the ones belonging to everyone else in his clan of sinners. His mark was now a bright red, a fact he didn't have time to observe on the night the covenant was made. Just the thought of that night made him a bit queasy but then he remembered how kind his master had looked and a small smile fought its way to a usually blank face of beauty.

All it took was a gentle hand pressed against his chest to get Luka to lie back down in the bed that was softer than any he had ever laid in. He had first expected the day to relax as his reward but then when his master climbed on the bed atop him, the younger duras easily figured out he was mistaken. It wouldn't be his first pick of reward, but he would take it. He may be a demon but lust wasn't something he ever felt for any being. This is what the demon king wished to give him though and he wouldn't object.

The blue coat the king wore was forgotten and tossed somewhere in the room before warm hands began to feel all over Luka's already bare chest, memorizing each spot that made the smallest of noises escape through his slave's lips. Straddling the boy, he took the chance to dive down and claim soft, sweet lips that had been so tempting from the very first time he laid his crimson eyes on them.

When he felt warm lips pressed to his own it didn't surprise him but the younger still gasped, allowing his lord to slip his tongue into his mouth and explore every inch of the warm cavern. Luka could feel heat rising to his cheeks as their tongues danced together in the most pleasing of ways. That feeling mixed in with those of his master's hands roaming over his skin was enough to make him forget about not ever feeling lust for anyone. He needed this now and if he didn't get more the duras was sure he would die right then.

When the two finally separated, Luka was already breathless, soft huffs coming from his parted lips. The silver of his eyes had darkened and a soft flush had risen on his flawless, pale flesh. However a look of confusion came to his face when he looked up to his master.

Red eyes were near black and the kind smile he remembered held nothing but darkness. That wasn't right. Where was the gentleness and kindness he had witnessed? A lump formed in his throat and he swallowed hard, nervousness swirling in his stomach. One of his master's hands dared to go lower, grabbing his length through the blanket that still covered his lower half. When he gasped at the pleasured sensation as his lord stroked him, his lips were stolen again but much rougher this time. Sharp teeth nipped at his lips, drawing blood from them that streamed from the corner of his mouth.

Again his master withdrew from his lips, nipping along Luka's neck until he reached his collarbone where he bit down with more force than was necessary to draw the blood he wanted to see. Still through the roughness and light pain he felt, the slave writhed beneath his owner in the pleasure his master was giving him elsewhere. He froze when he could look at that smile again though.

"Mast-?" he tried to breathe out but was cut short as the covers were pulled back from where the still hid his lower body. The king flipped Luka over onto his stomach, a hand gripping his hip harshly and the slave was sure there would be bruises there briefly before they healed overnight. Icy silver eyes looked of his shoulder, worry clear in them as all he could do was wait. His breathing was already a bit off, but the duras tried to control it as much as he could which was only patheticly so.

Hearing a zipper being undone, Luka knew that just where it had come from and his breaths stopped completely. He trembled now no matter how much he tried not to show his fear. His face was buried in the sheets, biting into them to try and keep from making a sound. Never before had he been so scared. None of this was real was it? His master had been so kind and now he was being the opposite.

"Remember Luka..."

The hand at his waist gripped harder as if to hold him still even though such a thing wasn't necessary. Luka knew that he could not escape from what was to come. If he did he would be punished and if this was a reward, a punishment would truly be something he didn't want to experience.

"..You belong to me"

The cold tone of the words barely reached the slaves ears before blinding pain erupted from his backside at the intrusion of his master's large member that stretched him beyond all comprehension. He bit harder into the sheets to muffle the scream that threatened to make itself known. The demon's trembling worsened tenfold and if it weren't for his master's painful hold on him, Luka knew he would collapse onto the bed, his legs almost completely numbed from the rush of scorthing pain.

It made sense now. This wasn't a reward at all. All his master was doing was proving his point. Luka belonged to him in every way. This act finalized that statement. The sinner cursed himself for ever believing in this man. What an idiotic idea that had been.

The demon lord didn't give the younger duras but a second to adjust before he withdrew almost completely only to thrust back into the boy to the hilt. His smile widened a bit when he heard the soft cry Luka emitted but it wasn't the last. Shouts of pure agony couldn't be hold back and were only silenced when the younger's throat became raw. At that point only harsh breathing could be heard.

Luka could only feel pain again as he tried to keep quiet, listening to his master's low breaths and grunts. It felt like he was being torn in half, ripped to shreds from the inside out. Something changed though. One of the older demon's thrust hit something that drew a long moan from his throat and he heard a satisfied chuckle from behind him. That chuckle told him that pleasure would not be felt again, its truth being presented as his master angled himself away from whatever had brought him such a good feeling and the pain took over once again. That unbearable pain.

"Every drop of your blood..."

Thick crimson seeped from Luka's abused entrance. His master didn't seem to care at all though. It only made it easier to thrust into the smaller body. He now held the sinner up by both his hips, propelling his own forward with great force that only hurt the other's body more. That was the last thing on the king's mid though as that pleasurable friction sent pleasure through his entire being. Sharp nails dug into the slave's sides, more blood dripping onto the bed now.

"Every hair on your head"

He withdrew his nails from the younger demon's flesh, a hand reaching up to fist in black, sweat soaked hair. He yanked back with a quick tug, getting one last cry of pain from his slave. Drops of something fell from Luka's chin and at first the slave thought it was just sweat but then he noticed how his eyes burned and that his vision was blurry. Was he...Crying? He couldn't remember a time when he had actually cried. Of course never before had he hurt so much either.

This pain wasn't just from the harsh abuse of his body for sex, but also from the ache on his heart and head. Luka had trusted his master to take care of him and now he realized that wasn't going to happen. He was property and only a property that would be used and then tossed away when no longer useful or functioning.

"You are mine"

There were a few more deep thrusts from the king before he stopped, releasing himself deep within Luka, who at that moment wanted nothing more than to throw up. The lord pulled out a few minutes later and the slave could feel something leaking out of him and running down his legs, that something he assumed to be a mixture of his own blood and his master's essence.

When he was finally let go, Luka fell fully into the bed, his body going numb for the most part. Again he curled up on his side but there was no comforting touch from his master. Not that he expected one. All he heard was the creaking of his door again and the rustling of clothes.

"You are mine...Luka"

* * *

><p>"..Luka..."<p>

What was this? This voice sounded different, sweeter and much gentler. It held true concern for him. Was his master again trying to fake kindness?

"..Luka!"

No, this voice wasn't that of his master. It belonged to an entirely different person. A person who had saved him. A person who he knew really did care and a person he cared for in return. A person he would more than willingly protect, contract or no contract.

"LUKA!"

Silver eyes shot open, darting around quickly to take in his surroundings. He found that he was leaned forward in a chair, head resting in his arms upon the edge of a large soft bed. The light of night that came in through the windows was all the light that was offered but Luka knew where he was.

Slender fingers brushed through his black hair before cupping the duras's smooth cheek. He knew that hand and couldn't help but to lean into that kind touch. His eyes lifted to the owner of that gentle hand, finding amber eyes looking to him with worry.

'So I was dreaming...'

"I'm fine, Yuki" the demon said softly, sitting up straight in his chair that he always stayed in to watch the other sleep. The other male didn't seem convinced and Luka guessed that he must have been making quite the scene as his nightmare went on.

"Really Yuki, I am fine now" He reached forward and brushed his fingers over the teen's cheek, running back into strawberry blonde locks of soft hair. The duras moved onto the bed, and uncharacteristicly pulling Yuki into a much needed embrace which was returned with no hesitation or question.

"I'm here" God's Light whispered. Those words were all Luka needed to hear. Yuki had done so much for him in more ways than the Giou would probably ever remember and that was fine. Those memories might not ever be retrieved by the young human but he was still the Yuki that the demon loved and needed more than anything.

As long as he had Yuki, Luka was safe from his prior master. The contract they had would never fully go away but neither would Yuki. It was just as he said. He was there.

* * *

><p>Reviews are much appreciated even if they are just to tell me I suck x3<p> 


End file.
